Melody of the Living Girl
by valthestampede
Summary: One-shot with faye and spike. pg13 for language and not-kid-ness. it's sweet. read it, you'll like it. promise. R&R, please


**i don't own cowboy bebop, so don't sue, or i'll cry...or something**  
  
Melody of the Living Girl  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
Damn, that stupid woman was here again. She always made me feel so...  
  
Can't think about that now. Why the hell did I keep on thinking about that? I hate her. Why should I think of her? And why was Julia not here? If Julia were here, there would be no one else, just her. I guess angels weren't meant to last. This plane of reality was too imperfect to support an angel. So she died.  
  
And left me with this woman. God, this woman. She was rude, and loud, brash, crude, everything that Julia wasn't. And yet, here I was, thinking about her again. Damn, I need a cigarette.  
  
"Hey Spike, any new bounties?"  
  
"No, at least, none worth catching. Feeling a bit greedier than usual, Faye?" She made a tsk sound and rolled her eyes. Wow, I'm surprised. She didn't explode. Usually any notion of an insult sets her off like a rocket. "You feeling OK? Why aren't your ears pouring out smoke?"  
  
Again with the tsking sound, and then she left. Huh, that's odd. I got up and followed her out to her bedroom. "Hey, Faye, why aren't you slapping me by now?"  
  
She turned to face me. I saw that her eyes were red, and so were her cheeks. "Maybe you should just stay out of it, Spike! Just go away!"  
  
"Rowr, just what the hell is wrong with you, anyway?"  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
~Faye's POV~  
  
How could I tell him? How could I say that I love him, that I've always loved him? Well, OK, not always, but close enough. How could I say that I wanted to kiss him, hold him, be with him forever? How could I tell him that that stupid grin made me want to punch him, or cry, or kiss him, or all three. Maybe I would do all three.  
  
But I couldn't tell him any of that. Because he was in love with a frickin dead girl. His 'perfect' woman, that bitch, Julia. How could she be perfect if she caused Spike that much pain? She couldn't be. So why the hell was he still in love with her? Why couldn't he see that a real live girl wanted him very much? Why couldn't he see me?  
  
"Nothing is wrong, just go away, please, Spike." Damn, I need a cigarette.  
  
"No."  
  
A single tear rolled down my cheek. Oh no, now I was crying, and right in front of Spike. "Did it ever occur to you, ever, to think about how others felt?"  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
That caught me off guard. "W... What?"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that it hurt when you left, when you died? That it hurt when you came back, and you still hated me? Did you ever think of the way I felt... the way I felt about you?"  
  
"I... I, I never thought that... You don't hate me?" I had always thought that she had despised every fiber of my being. She did, didn't she? What if... what if she didn't? Then, maybe we could... NO. That would, that would betray Julia, my shining angel. But what if she did like me?  
  
"Of course I don't hate you! God, Spike, I love you!" Um, wow. I guess she does like me. "But no, you never could acknowledge my even being alive! Always with Julia, you're stupid fucking perfect woman! No, nothing but perfect could do for you. Did it ever occur to you that she's dead?"  
  
Now that made me angry, "Well, what the fuck do you think?! Every day is pain, because she died, and I would think you respected me enough to not insult her! So just back off!"  
  
"You're the one who asked, Spike, and I'm sorry I'm not little miss fucking angel!! I'm a real person, so fucking sue me! And I'm sorry that little bitch girl is dead, but for god's sake, she is dead! No more! She has ceased to be, so deal with it!" With that, she shut the door.  
  
So... what the hell do I do now?  
  
~Faye's POV~  
  
As soon as the door shut I collapsed into tears. Why did he do this to me? And why on earth did I have to fall in love with HIM, of all people? The arrogant, snotty, stuck up, jerk-wad, sweet, funny, really good-looking bastard. God, why me? And why Julia? I hate her so much. She keeps hurting Spike, and hurting me.  
  
I heard silence from beyond the door. So Spike really did hate me. Well screw him! I don't need him, or anybody. Companions just hold you back. I don't need anyone...  
  
I collapsed onto my bed, and tried to get some sleep. I failed miserably.  
  
When I 'got up,' too sick of trying to get some rest, it was two o'clock. With tears still running down my cheeks, I had never really stopped crying, I went to the door, I needed to get a drink of water. I opened it to find Spike sitting against the wall opposite my door. He looked asleep, so I tried to close the door again, but he caught it in a burst of speed.  
  
"Faye..." Oh, god, the tears were coming harder again. "Faye, I just want to say..." He wanted to say what? Probably that he hated me, that it would never work, that he loved his angel-bitch, "To say that... that you look really good when you've been crying."  
  
Um... what? That wasn't what I was expecting. Did that mean that...? Could it be possible? I couldn't do anything, just stood there and looked into his beautiful, mismatched eyes. "Spike... what...?" I was so confused.  
  
He sighed, and said, "I think this'll explain." And he swept me into a very passionate kiss. His arms wrapped themselves me (which was a good thing, because I was about to faint), and his mouth pressed against mine, expressing a need and passion that matched mine. After the initial shock I returned the kiss with as much vigor. Happiness was filling my entire body, I felt as if I was flying. Yay.  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
Hey, maybe I handled that OK.   
  
  
**OK, that's it. Cute, neh? (well, cept for all the swearing... but no one is perfect.) anyways, please review! it may be a one shot, but i really need some feed-back, plus i might change this into a chapter thing later.** 


End file.
